A Random Day With No Regrets Cookies and Milk
by myyuu
Summary: Just a random day with Mukuro, Bel, Gokudera, Tsuna, Hibari, etc. OC's are Lin & Ruki. We end up attacking Ruki's house.


Amateur at writing! Help me improve - review plox!

Mainly 18xOC

My friend was pretty shocked when she read this, since I made Hibari Kyouya OOC.

**Disclaimer: Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira**

**

* * *

**

"Let's go eat something, I'm _starving_." I cried, clutching onto my stomach.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bel, Tsuna, Hibari, and Mukuro stared at me like I was on the edge of dieing. I sweatdropped.

"Anyone mind telling me why Bel is here too?" Mukuro grimaced.

"Why don't you tell me why _you're _here." I glared at him. _With him here, it's going to be hell. _I looked at Mukuro, "The only reason why Bel is here is 'cuz he's cool like that."

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera turned to Tsuna. "Am I cool!" _Oh gawd, again with comparing himself to Bel. _I thought.

I sighed. "Hurry up, I'm starving!" I walked ahead of them.

"Let's see what there is to eat." I looked at the menu. "Ah, there's sushi here."

"Excuse me waiter!" Yamamoto called out. The waiter appeared a few minutes after. Everyone looked up in surprise. I stared at the waiter.

"B-BYA-CHAN!" I yelled. "You're a WAITER here!" I looked at his uniform as he sweatdropped.

"Got a problem with that?" He muttered.

"Not really..." I tried to hide myself from laughing, but soon bursted out laughing my head off in the restaurant. "You look really cute in that outfit." I pointed at his tie.

"W-well, t-thank you." He blushed bright red, which everyone saw and laughed.

"A-hem, let's order food." Hibari cleared his throat, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"I want sushi!" Yamamoto said happily.

"I'll have," Mukuro looked at the menu. "err, fried shrimp since they don't have chocolate here." I looked up at Mukuro, _pfft, there IS chocolate here, but I'd rather not let him go on sugar high. _I chuckled.

"I'll get fried shrimp too. They don't have what I want here." Tsuna sighed.

"Suuuuure they don't. What you want is Kyoko, ne?" I pointed out at Tsuna directly, he blushed.

"Order me steak." Hibari demanded.

"Get me something dynamite-like." No need to say who this person is. Dynamites.. think.

"I'll have anything that tastes good." Bel said without looking at the menu. "Also, anything that I can use my knives with." He smirked. _Ah, Bel.. he's scary at times, still cute though. _I thought for a moment.

"I'll have Tuna." Everyone looked at me. "What? Can't I eat TUNA?" I exclaimed. They looked at Tsuna and he blushed again. _He's so cute even when he blushes._

"Fine fine, I'll have," I pointed to the yummy foods shown on the menu. "Yosh! Thanks Bya-chan!" Byakuran walked away from our table shyly.

"Awee, isn't he cute?" I muttered while he walked out.

"Oh, so you like _him_ better than me!" Gokudera cried, staring at me like he was about to get out his dynamites.

"What're we going to do now?" It was only 5 o'clock. I sighed.

"Wanna go raid someone's house?" Mukuro chuckled.

"Since this is lame, I'll be going home." Hibari started to walk away.

"Okay then, you'll be missing out on all the fun!" Yamamoto shouted.

"Haha! Let's go raid RUKIYO'S house!" I yelled loud enough for Hibari to hear. He quickly turned around and walked towards us.

"Let's go now before I get my tonfa out and kill you all." He dragged us to Ruki's house.

Hibari texted Ruki 'cuz he's lazy to ring on the door bell. _Since when did HE have a cell phone? _I questioned myself when I saw him take out his cell. I left that aside and looked over his shoulder to see what he texted her.

What he wrote:  
_Yo Ruki, get your lazy butt down here and open the door for me. I'm waiting. If you don't get your butt out of bed and open the door in the next ten seconds, you will regret it._

_I love you,  
Hibari Kyouya._

He saw me look at his text message and smacked me on the head. His face was flushed with red. It was pretty funny actually.

The door opened and Ruki was at the door step with her messy hair. She just woke up. "Nice hair miss," I giggled. "Did the text message make you wake up from your dreamland?" I chuckled.

She glared at me. "Come on in everyone, except for you Linny!"

"BUT WHY!" I pouted.

"You're a weirdo. Meh, I'm not really in the mood, so just come in before I kick your ass."

"Whoahh, watch your language there girl." I smiled at her.

"Whatever."

I sat on her couch. "Ah, I miss your couch! It's comfy!" I hugged her fluffy cushion. "Ahh, if only Haya-chu was this comfy!" Gokudera blushed.

"So what are you guys even doing here? You disrupted my sleep." Ruki yawned.

"Well..." Yamamoto started. He looked at me. I looked at Mukuro. "It was Muku-chan's idea to raid someone's house. So we all decided to raid your house."

"Uh huh..." Ruki yawned again.

"Hibari didn't wanna come, but when he heard it was your house, he dragged us here." I stared at Hibari, then blinked my eyes away from his direction.

Ruki looked at Hibari, and he blushed. "Did Hibari just blush?" I asked.

Everyone nodded. "And mind telling me why Bel is here too?" Ruki asked, still sleepy looking.

"Cuz he's cool like that." I replied.

"Suuuure... what'd you guys do before you came here?" She asked.

"Well, we saw Bya-chan at a restaurant and he was wearing a tuxedo."

"I've seen him in a tux before." She went to grab some milk. "Get me cookies too RuRu!" I yelled.

"Shaddup!" She shouted back.

She came back to the living room and sat next to Hibari. _They sure have something going on._ I giggled at that thought. Well, it was true. They're _dating_.

"So what happened was that he was a waiter there." Tsuna pointed out.

Ruki spat out her milk onto Mukuro's face. I -LOL'D- so hard at what she just did. Milk, Mukuro.

* * *

I wonder if this is in first person O__O review? -puppyeyes-


End file.
